Source:NetHack 3.2.0/monflag.h
Below is the full text to monflag.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/monflag.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)monflag.h 3.2 95/07/29 */ 2. /* Copyright © 1989 Mike Threepoint */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef MONFLAG_H 6. #define MONFLAG_H 7. 8. #define MS_SILENT 0 /* makes no sound */ 9. #define MS_BARK 1 /* if full moon, may howl */ 10. #define MS_MEW 2 /* mews or hisses */ 11. #define MS_ROAR 3 /* roars */ 12. #define MS_GROWL 4 /* growls */ 13. #define MS_SQEEK 5 /* squeaks, as a rodent */ 14. #define MS_SQAWK 6 /* squawks, as a bird */ 15. #define MS_HISS 7 /* hisses */ 16. #define MS_BUZZ 8 /* buzzes (killer bee) */ 17. #define MS_GRUNT 9 /* grunts (or speaks own language) */ 18. #define MS_NEIGH 10 /* neighs, as an equine */ 19. #define MS_WAIL 11 /* wails, as a tortured soul */ 20. #define MS_GURGLE 12 /* gurgles, as liquid or through saliva */ 21. #define MS_BURBLE 13 /* burbles (jabberwock) */ 22. #define MS_ANIMAL 13 /* up to here are animal noises */ 23. #define MS_SHRIEK 15 /* wakes up others */ 24. #define MS_BONES 16 /* rattles bones (skeleton) */ 25. #define MS_LAUGH 17 /* grins, smiles, giggles, and laughs */ 26. #define MS_MUMBLE 18 /* says something or other */ 27. #define MS_IMITATE 19 /* imitates others (leocrotta) */ 28. #define MS_ORC MS_GRUNT /* intelligent brutes */ 29. #define MS_HUMANOID 20 /* generic traveling companion */ 30. #ifdef KOPS 31. #define MS_ARREST 21 /* "Stop in the name of the law!" (Kops) */ 32. #endif 33. #define MS_SOLDIER 22 /* army and watchmen expressions */ 34. #define MS_GUARD 23 /* "Please drop that gold and follow me." */ 35. #define MS_DJINNI 24 /* "Thank you for freeing me!" */ 36. #define MS_NURSE 25 /* "Take off your shirt, please." */ 37. #define MS_SEDUCE 26 /* "Hello, sailor." (Nymphs) */ 38. #define MS_VAMPIRE 27 /* vampiric seduction, Vlad's exclamations */ 39. #define MS_BRIBE 28 /* asks for money, or berates you */ 40. #define MS_CUSS 29 /* berates (demons) or intimidates (Wiz) */ 41. #define MS_RIDER 30 /* astral level special monsters */ 42. #define MS_LEADER 31 /* your class leader */ 43. #define MS_NEMESIS 32 /* your nemesis */ 44. #define MS_GUARDIAN 33 /* your leader's guards */ 45. #define MS_SELL 34 /* demand payment, complain about shoplifters */ 46. #define MS_ORACLE 35 /* do a consultation */ 47. #define MS_PRIEST 36 /* ask for contribution; do cleansing */ 48. 49. 50. #define MR_FIRE 0x01 /* resists fire */ 51. #define MR_COLD 0x02 /* resists cold */ 52. #define MR_SLEEP 0x04 /* resists sleep */ 53. #define MR_DISINT 0x08 /* resists disintegration */ 54. #define MR_ELEC 0x10 /* resists electricity */ 55. #define MR_POISON 0x20 /* resists poison */ 56. #define MR_ACID 0x40 /* resists acid */ 57. #define MR_STONE 0x80 /* resists petrification */ 58. /* other resistances: magic, sickness */ 59. /* other conveyances: teleport, teleport control, telepathy */ 60. 61. /* individual resistances */ 62. #define MR2_SEE_INVIS 0x0100 /* see invisible */ 63. #define MR2_LEVITATE 0x0200 /* levitation */ 64. #define MR2_WATERWALK 0x0400 /* water walking */ 65. #define MR2_MAGBREATH 0x0800 /* magical breathing */ 66. #define MR2_DISPLACED 0x1000 /* displaced */ 67. #define MR2_STRENGTH 0x2000 /* gauntlets of power */ 68. #define MR2_FUMBLING 0x4000 /* clumsy */ 69. 70. 71. #define M1_FLY 0x00000001L /* can fly or float */ 72. #define M1_SWIM 0x00000002L /* can traverse water */ 73. #define M1_AMORPHOUS 0x00000004L /* can flow under doors */ 74. #define M1_WALLWALK 0x00000008L /* can phase thru rock */ 75. #define M1_CLING 0x00000010L /* can cling to ceiling */ 76. #define M1_TUNNEL 0x00000020L /* can tunnel thru rock */ 77. #define M1_NEEDPICK 0x00000040L /* needs pick to tunnel */ 78. #define M1_CONCEAL 0x00000080L /* hides under objects */ 79. #define M1_HIDE 0x00000100L /* mimics, blends in with ceiling */ 80. #define M1_AMPHIBIOUS 0x00000200L /* can survive underwater */ 81. #define M1_BREATHLESS 0x00000400L /* doesn't need to breathe */ 82. #define M1_NOEYES 0x00001000L /* no eyes to gaze into or blind */ 83. #define M1_NOHANDS 0x00002000L /* no hands to handle things */ 84. #define M1_NOLIMBS 0x00006000L /* no arms/legs to kick/wear on */ 85. #define M1_NOHEAD 0x00008000L /* no head to behead */ 86. #define M1_MINDLESS 0x00010000L /* has no mind--golem, zombie, mold */ 87. #define M1_HUMANOID 0x00020000L /* has humanoid head/arms/torso */ 88. #define M1_ANIMAL 0x00040000L /* has animal body */ 89. #define M1_SLITHY 0x00080000L /* has serpent body */ 90. #define M1_UNSOLID 0x00100000L /* has no solid or liquid body */ 91. #define M1_THICK_HIDE 0x00200000L /* has thick hide or scales */ 92. #define M1_OVIPAROUS 0x00400000L /* can lay eggs */ 93. #define M1_REGEN 0x00800000L /* regenerates hit points */ 94. #define M1_SEE_INVIS 0x01000000L /* can see invisible creatures */ 95. #define M1_TPORT 0x02000000L /* can teleport */ 96. #define M1_TPORT_CNTRL 0x04000000L /* controls where it teleports to */ 97. #define M1_ACID 0x08000000L /* acidic to eat */ 98. #define M1_POIS 0x10000000L /* poisonous to eat */ 99. #define M1_CARNIVORE 0x20000000L /* eats corpses */ 100. #define M1_HERBIVORE 0x40000000L /* eats fruits */ 101. #define M1_OMNIVORE 0x60000000L /* eats both */ 102. #ifdef NHSTDC 103. #define M1_METALLIVORE 0x80000000UL /* eats metal */ 104. #else 105. #define M1_METALLIVORE 0x80000000L /* eats metal */ 106. #endif 107. 108. #define M2_NOPOLY 0x00000001L /* players mayn't poly into one */ 109. #define M2_UNDEAD 0x00000002L /* is walking dead */ 110. #define M2_WERE 0x00000004L /* is a lycanthrope */ 111. #define M2_ELF 0x00000008L /* is an elf */ 112. #define M2_DWARF 0x00000010L /* is a dwarf */ 113. #define M2_GIANT 0x00000020L /* is a giant */ 114. #define M2_ORC 0x00000040L /* is an orc */ 115. #define M2_HUMAN 0x00000080L /* is a human */ 116. #define M2_DEMON 0x00000100L /* is a demon */ 117. #define M2_MERC 0x00000200L /* is a guard or soldier */ 118. #define M2_LORD 0x00000400L /* is a lord to its kind */ 119. #define M2_PRINCE 0x00000800L /* is an overlord to its kind */ 120. #define M2_MINION 0x00001000L /* is a minion of a deity */ 121. #define M2_MALE 0x00010000L /* always male */ 122. #define M2_FEMALE 0x00020000L /* always female */ 123. #define M2_NEUTER 0x00040000L /* neither male nor female */ 124. #define M2_PNAME 0x00080000L /* monster name is a proper name */ 125. #define M2_HOSTILE 0x00100000L /* always starts hostile */ 126. #define M2_PEACEFUL 0x00200000L /* always starts peaceful */ 127. #define M2_DOMESTIC 0x00400000L /* can be tamed by feeding */ 128. #define M2_WANDER 0x00800000L /* wanders randomly */ 129. #define M2_STALK 0x01000000L /* follows you to other levels */ 130. #define M2_NASTY 0x02000000L /* extra-nasty monster (more xp) */ 131. #define M2_STRONG 0x04000000L /* strong (or big) monster */ 132. #define M2_ROCKTHROW 0x08000000L /* throws boulders */ 133. #define M2_GREEDY 0x10000000L /* likes gold */ 134. #define M2_JEWELS 0x20000000L /* likes gems */ 135. #define M2_COLLECT 0x40000000L /* picks up weapons and food */ 136. #ifdef NHSTDC 137. #define M2_MAGIC 0x80000000UL /* picks up magic items */ 138. #else 139. #define M2_MAGIC 0x80000000L /* picks up magic items */ 140. #endif 141. 142. #define M3_WANTSAMUL 0x01 /* would like to steal the amulet */ 143. #define M3_WANTSBELL 0x02 /* wants the bell */ 144. #define M3_WANTSBOOK 0x04 /* wants the book */ 145. #define M3_WANTSCAND 0x08 /* wants the candelabrum */ 146. #define M3_WANTSARTI 0x10 /* wants the quest artifact */ 147. #define M3_WANTSALL 0x1f /* wants any major artifact */ 148. #define M3_WAITFORU 0x40 /* waits to see you or get attacked */ 149. #define M3_CLOSE 0x80 /* lets you close unless attacked */ 150. 151. #define M3_COVETOUS 0x1f /* wants something */ 152. #define M3_WAITMASK 0xc0 /* waiting... */ 153. 154. #define MZ_TINY 0 /* < 2' */ 155. #define MZ_SMALL 1 /* 2-4' */ 156. #define MZ_MEDIUM 2 /* 4-7' */ 157. #define MZ_HUMAN MZ_MEDIUM /* human-sized */ 158. #define MZ_LARGE 3 /* 7-12' */ 159. #define MZ_HUGE 4 /* 12-25' */ 160. #define MZ_GIGANTIC 7 /* off the scale */ 161. 162. 163. /* for mons[].geno (constant during game) */ 164. #define G_UNIQ 0x1000 /* generated only once */ 165. #define G_NOHELL 0x0800 /* not generated in "hell" */ 166. #define G_HELL 0x0400 /* generated only in "hell" */ 167. #define G_NOGEN 0x0200 /* generated only specially */ 168. #define G_SGROUP 0x0080 /* appear in small groups normally */ 169. #define G_LGROUP 0x0040 /* appear in large groups normally */ 170. #define G_GENO 0x0020 /* can be genocided */ 171. #define G_NOCORPSE 0x0010 /* no corpse left ever */ 172. #define G_FREQ 0x0007 /* creation frequency mask */ 173. 174. /* for mvitals[].mvflags (variant during game), along with G_NOCORPSE */ 175. #define G_KNOWN 0x0004 /* have been encountered */ 176. #define G_GONE 0x0003 177. #define G_GENOD 0x0002 /* have been genocided */ 178. #define G_EXTINCT 0x0001 /* have been extinguished as 179. population control */ 180. #define MV_KNOWS_EGG 0x0008 /* player recognizes egg of this 181. monster type */ 182. 183. #endif /* MONFLAG_H */ monflag.h